Love Beats Darkness
by Miss Cassandra
Summary: They knew that no matter how bad the fights about work their love could always overcome it. (my first Hotch/Reid story)


He didn't know how it started, the love between himself and Aaron Hotchner, but he knew he had fallen in love with that man more then he loved anyone else he showed interest in. But today had been trying for them and when they had arrived back to Quantico from a case he and Aaron had had their first big fight in his offic before Reid had stormed out upset.

He remembered everything about it that's the one thing he hated about having his idectic memory he couldn't forget.

 **Six hours prior**

"Damnit Reid stay here that's a order," Hotch yelled at Reid the fury showing in his face scaring Reid just a bit but not allowing him to back down.

"No that unsub is suffering from the excat sythoms as my mother i can help,"

"No and that's final," with that said Hotch stormed out followed quietly by the rest of the team who had witnessed the fight between the two lovers.

Reid couldn't stay back though and slipped out borrowing a vechicle from the police station made his way through a more direct route to where he knew the unsub was stationed.

He had arrived before the team and got out of the car and slowly made his way up the front door of the house.

"Jesse Williams my name is Dr Spencer Reid from the FBI BAU unit,"

"Go away!,"

"I can't do that now i know what your going through my mother suffers the same way, I propose a trade myself for the family you hold hostage,"

"How do I know you will help me?,"

"You have my word send out the family and i will enter as soon as i know they are all out here,"

"Alright," as Jesse Williams agreed Reid opened the door more fully from the ajared way it had been.

He made sure the mother and children got out and had given the mother a message to give to the FBI agents she owuld see arrive shortly.

Entering slowly hands raised Reid knew he had to be paitent with Williams and made his way into the living room where he stood in front of the fireplace.

"Gun?"

"I left it outside in my car look," Reid said showing him the empty holster.

"I never meant to kill those people,"

"I know you didn't now lower the gun Jesse and let's talk I know the voices in your head were trying to convince you to kill again but your strong you didn't listen to it this time,"

"You..you're right," Williams said nodding as he slowly lowered the gun.

"SPENCER!," came the yelling worried voice of his lover outside by the cars.

"Whose that?,"

"Those are my co-workers from the BAU Jesse they won't hurt you as long as you do as I say now give me the gun and let's go get you help," with a nod from Williams Reid took the gun from him and gestured towards the front door.

Unfortunatly when they made it outside Jesse began to have another episode and had pulled out a knife and was going for Reid. He didn't succeed though cause Hotch without warning shot him in the arm to put him down to protect his lover.

As they loaded Williams into a ambulance Reid looked over to Aaron and was hurt when he saw the angry glare he received.

When they had arrived back in Quantico Aaron had called Reid into his office and unleashed.

"How could you do something so reckless and stupid!,"

"It wasn't I acted calmly and rationally and was able to help someone who suffered from the same condition my mother does i was able to aid him before he was killed for no reason,"

"No you stupidly risked your life for someone who wasn't worth it a murderer,"

"I risked it to save another life to stop the death surrounding this team,"

"It was extremely dumb on your part and as far as im concerned you don't have to worry about coming back to my house tonight your not welcome," Aaron said as he roughly sat down on his leather chair behind his desk.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I don't regret it if I had to I would do it again to protect the lives of the family again," as Reid said that he made his way out of Aaron's office and into the bullpen where he received looks of disappointment from the people he considered family.

 **End Flashback**

So that is how he ended up sitting in the park. He had left his gun and badge on his desk where he knew they would see it when they stood up and left with his messenger bag. He hadn't noticed he was crying til he felt the drop of water on his hand.

Shaking Spencer lowered his head and wiped his eyes paying no attention to his surroundings not hearing the person come up behind him.

He was startled though as Aaron Hotchner knelt before him lifting his head to look him in the eyes even though Spencer tryed to divert his eyes.

"I'm sorry Spence, I never should have said any of what I did back at the office, I can only pray you can forgive me all my emotions were built up and I was worried about you and lashed out in the worst way possible,"

"Why, why did you look for me,"

"Cause I love you Dr Spencer Reid and I will always love you and will always find you,"

"I forgive you just never do it again,"

"I swear I won't now let's go home, to our home," Aaron said as he coaxed his young love up from the bench and towards his waiting SVU.

After getting Spencer and himself in the car he leaned over and removed two items from the glove box and placed them on Spencer's lap.

"Thank you," Spencer said as he held his badge and gun in his hands.

"Your welcome Spence," Aaron replied as he started up the car and taking Spencer's left hand in his right hand headed home.

Arriving at their house twenty minutes later they exited the SVU and Spencer unlocked the front door only to be surprised as Aaron swept him off his feet and carried him over the threshold.

"What are you doing?,"

"This," Aaron replied setting him down in front of their fireplace.

"Will you Dr Spencer Reid marry me?," Spencer stood in shock at what Aaron was asking him but with a nodding yes he knew that no matter their fights or their bad times on the job they were meant to be happy and together.

Pressing their lips together Aaron was so excited and as he pulled away from kissing Spencer he knew this way home to them both. This was their happy ending.


End file.
